Omastar (Lord Helix)
Lord Helix first appeared in Generation 1 of Twitch Plays Pokemon, TPP Red. Originating from the Helix Fossil it became one of the absolute main characters of Gen 1, spawning the Church of Helix religion. Name Omanyte was unnamed but its nickname spawns from the Helix Fossil Red obtained at Mt. Moon. It was revived in Cinnabar Island into an Omanyte, and later evolved into an Omastar. By then, it was already known as a benevolent god, hence the 'Lord' in its given name. Gen 1 (Pokemon Red) The most accepted interpretation about Gen 1 is that Helix was in a war against the God of Democracy, known as Lord Dome. When Red chose to carry the Helix Fossil, this gave the God of Anarchy the advantage. Angered by this, the Dome tried to hinder Red's journey in many ways, the most notable (and successful) attempt being when the Eevee the stream obtained in Celadon City evolved into Flareon instead of Vaporeon. This meant a forced trip to the nightmarish PC, which resulted not only in the release of Abby and Jay Leno, two of TPP's most favorite Pokemon, but also in the depositing of Helix's prophet, Bird Jesus, and of the Fossil God itself. To make matters worse, Red had yet to pass through Team Rocket Hideout's spinning maze. Some think the situation allowed Lord Dome to trick Red into accepting the use of Democracy instead of Anarchy, claiming it was the only way the maze could be dealt with. This is actually an interpretation of a real-life event: the Streamer replaced the Anarchy system with Democracy after more than 24 hours without progress in the game. The Hivemind, thinking the spirit of TPP was about fun caused by randomness, decided to riot by sending no other inputs than 'start9', intentionally preventing progress. Ultimately, the Anarchy system came back, but Democracy remained as a possible method of input. Some time later, the Helix Fossil was retrieved from the PC, Flareon was released, and Bird Jesus returned to the team. This is seen as Red overcoming the Dome's influence, as Helix was guiding him once more. Red's victory at the Pokemon League is considered to be the starting point of Helix's dominance over the Pokemon world, and the end of the war against Dome. The Pokemon that helped Red defeat Blue became known as 'The Chosen Six', with Lord Helix as their leader, Bird Jesus its prophet, and AA-j the Zapdos its archangel. In lore, Gen 1 ended with the rise of the Church of Helix that would spread across Kanto and Johto in the following years. It is said that after his victory, the Voices finally left Red, having served their purpose. Some theories state Lord Helix had a vision of the future. It announced to Red that the Voices would choose a new host and come back to defeat him, for reasons yet to be developed. The young Trainer and his party retired to Mt. Silver to prepare themselves for the upcoming battle, thus setting the events for the next TPP run. Gen 2 (Pokemon Crystal) TPP Crystal's lore was centered around LazorGator, AJ's first Pokemon which did not want to grow up in the beginning of the run, as it refused to evolve several times as a Totodile. A major problem for many members of the stream because it was over-leveled, it made the rest of AJ's party too weak to fight by themselves. The split between pro- and anti-Gator led to a war that resulted in the release of the Admiral and Prince Omelette. In lore, they were considered to be killed by Helix extremists that wanted LazorGator dead. This convinced the Water-Type Pokemon of the necessity to end Helix's reign for good. When AJ got to Mt. Silver, Lord Helix's vision it had two years ago became reality. Aware of what was next, Red did not say a single word, instead letting his Pokemon fight AJ's. During the battle, LazorGator had its revenge on Helix, defeating the Fossil God with a powerful Surf. For many people, this moment was considered to be Helix's death. Legacy In Gen 4.5 (Randomized HeartGold), an Omastar was acquired by Aoooo. One of its nicknames, "Lard Helix", is a play on Lord Helix and this new Omastar's ability, Thick Fat. Some believe it may be the return of the original Lord Helix. During the post-Anniversary Crystal days, old save files were retrieved and played through. Lord Helix was nominated to be boxed to make room for CUT, but ATV was boxed instead Trivia *It was believed in Gen 1 that the Voices emanated from Helix's fossilized shell, as they would often give several random commands to Red at once. In later generations, this interpretation changed, with the Streamer gaining importance in lore as the creator of the Hivemind. Category:Generation 1 Category:Gen 1 Characters Category:Hall of Fame Category:Generation 2 Category:Gen 2 Characters Category:Fossil Pokemon Category:Pokemon Category:Generation 5.5 Category:Gen 5.5 Characters Category:Gods Category:Male Characters Category:Water-Type Pokemon Category:Rock-Type Pokemon Category:Red Category:Anniversary Red Category:Anniversary Crystal Category:Blaze Black 2 Category:Waning Moon